games_of_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor
is an Adventure game where the player plays a virtually simulated version of the game Survivor. Overview Blurb "Welcome to the game of Survivor! Battle for immunity to save yourself from the infamous Tribal Council where someone is voted off each round. Winning will require you to outwit, outplay, and outlast all other players and eliminate any threats standing in your way. Do you have what it takes to beat the odds and become the Sole Survivor?" Ratings The game has a moderate like/dislike ratio, being at 87%/13%. Gameplay The game is similar to the real live show Survivor. The castaways are divided into two tribes, and every round, an immunity competition is held. Whichever tribe wins the challenge wins immunity for the round. The losing tribe has to go to Tribal Council, where they will vote out a player from their tribe. This process happens every round until there are ten players left, where the players will combine into one tribe. All players must fight for themselves at the immunity competitions, and whoever wins is the only person who cannot be voted off during the Tribal Council. At the final three, the players who were eliminated post-tribe merge come back to vote for a winner. All players gain in-game currency (the farther you get in the game, the more you get) for participating. The in-game currency can currently be used for buying torch skins. In between immunity competitions, the player may look around in the bushes on the island. They have a small chance of finding either a coin or an Immunity Idol, which may be played on either themselves or be given to another player. Immunity Idols nullify any votes cast against the player it was played on. Tips, Tricks, Strategies, and Hints * Having an ally or multiple allies is always a good idea. It guarantees you have more than one vote going your way, which is especially helpful when there is no clear target for elimination. * In games where there are newbies, always be nice. In regular games, the people who get voted off usually are either mean or have no robux. Sometimes it’s because they’re the opposite gender of the rest of the survivors. * Being silent is sometimes a good idea. Analyze your options for an alliance and narrow it down to the best people. If someone tells you who to vote, they are likely a Manipulator and they are trying to get your vote. This is the time to get you and your allies to vote out the powerful player so they can’t escalate themselves and vote you out before it’s too late. * TRY TO FIND AN IDOL! These are so helpful sometimes. In games where people are better, it’s harder to know who the vote is, so you often have to try to read their minds to know when you’re going home. In regular games, most of the time people say their votes out loud, so play it when they say to vote you. Category:Games Category:Adventure